harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
23. Kapitel: Weihnachten auf der geschlossenen Station
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 23. Kapitel: Weihnachten auf der geschlossenen Station (im Original: Christmas on the Closed Ward) Harry nimmt an, dass er selbst es ist, den Voldemort als Waffe gegen die Widerstandsbewegung erringen wollte und nun offenbar in Besitz genommen hat. Um zu vermeiden, für Voldemort eine nützliche Waffe zu sein, will er sofort aus dem Hauptquartier des Phönixordens verschwinden. Am sichersten für alle anderen findet er es, sich fern von allen in den Ligusterweg zurückzuziehen. Als er gerade zu den Dursleys aufbrechen will, hält ihn die Stimme von Phineas Nigellus Black zurück. Phineas steht in seinem Bilderrahmen und überbringt eine Nachricht von Albus Dumbledore: Harry solle bleiben, wo er sei. Harry ärgert sich über Dumbledores Vorschrift, der jegliche Begründung und Erklärung der Vorfälle fehlt, befolgt sie aber. Verunsichert, was er tun darf und was nicht, und wütend darüber, dass keiner ihm etwas erklärt, isoliert er sich von allen anderen. Einen Tag danach wird Harry von Hermine überrascht und überrumpelt. Sie schleppt ihn zu einem Gespräch mit Ron und Ginny. Ginny kann Harry aufgrund ihrer eigenen Erfahrungen, wie es ist, von Voldemort besessen zu sein, klarmachen, dass er selbst nicht besessen sein kann. Ron versichert, dass Harry sein Bett nicht verlassen hat, während Arthur Weasley angegriffen worden ist. Harry sieht ein, dass er nicht der Angreifer gewesen sein kann und nicht von Voldemort gesteuert wird. Ihm fällt ein Stein vom Herzen und er lässt sich von der allgemeinen Feierstimmung anstecken. Am Weihnachtstag findet Harry brauchbare und unbrauchbare Geschenke am Fußende seines Bettes: * eine Buchserie mit Verteidigungszaubern von Sirius und Remus Lupin * eine Geldbörse mit Fangzähnen, auf die weder er selbst noch ein Dieb Zugriff hat, von Hagrid * einen Hausaufgabenplaner von Hermine (Ron kriegt auch so einen) * ein Porträt Harrys, gemalt von Dobby, das laut Fred so aussieht, als bilde es einen Gibbon mit zwei schwarzen Augen ab. Als Geschenk für Kreacher, der sich seit ihrer Ankunft nicht mehr blicken lassen hat, bringt Hermine eine Flickendecke zu seinem Verschlag beim Küchenboiler. Harry und Ron besehen sich neugierig Kreachers "Zimmer": Ein muffiges Nest, in dem Kreacher etliche Familienwertstücke der Blacks in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Besonders schätzt er wohl das Bild von Bellatrix Lestrange, dessen zersprungenes Abdeckglas er sogar zu flicken versucht hat. Sie rätseln mit dem etwas besorgten Sirius zusammen, ob der verschwundene Hauself das Haus verlassen haben könnte. Nachmittags fahren sie in einem Muggelauto, das Mundungus Fletcher "ausgeliehen" und dessen Innenraum er für alle zehn Personen magisch ausgedehnt hat, zu Arthur Weasley ins St.-Mungo-Hospital. Ihr Besuch bei Arthur ist kurz, denn Molly durchschaut sofort, dass an Arthurs Wunde herumexperimentiert worden ist. Sie quetscht aus ihrem Mann heraus, dass der Assistenzheiler Augustus Pye mit Arthurs Einverständnis und großem Misserfolg Muggelheilverfahren an dem Schlangenbiss ausprobiert hat. Molly ist außer sich und alle anderen verziehen sich schnell, als der Ehekrach ausbricht. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny treffen auf dem Weg zur Besuchercafeteria ihren ehemaligen Lehrer Gilderoy Lockhart, der jetzt als Patient auf der geschlossenen Langzeitabteilung für Fluchgeschädigte ist. Die zuständige Heilerin bringt den entwischten Patienten in sein Krankenzimmer zurück und vereinnahmt Harry und die anderen auf einen Kurzbesuch bei ihm zu bleiben. Unterwegs berichtet sie stolz, dass sich bei Gilderoys Nachbarpatienten Broderic Bode therapeutische Erfolge abzeichneten: Er lerne jetzt sogar wieder zu sprechen. Während Lockhart ihnen krakelig signierte Fotos aufdrängt, verteilt die Heilerin Weihnachtsgeschenke. Der Patient, der Fortschritte macht, hat als Weihnachtsgeschenk eine Topfpflanze mit langen Tentakeln geschickt gekriegt. Dann kommen überraschend Nevilles Oma und Neville selbst aus einer abgetrennten Ecke des Krankenzimmers. Schockiert erfahren Ron, Hermine und Ginny, dass Nevilles Eltern hier leben müssen, weil Voldemorts Anhänger sie mit dem Cruciatusfluch bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert haben. Dass Neville mit keinem von ihnen darüber reden wollte, missversteht die rigorose Oma als falsche Scham. Harry versteht es dagegen sehr gut und erzählt den anderen erst als die beiden weg sind, dass Bellatrix Lestrange Frank und Alice Longbottom dies angetan hat und jetzt dafür in Askaban sitzt. Übersetzungskritik * In der deutschen Übersetzung wird fälschlicherweise angegeben, dass Nevilles Eltern von "Du-weißt-schon wem" und seinen Anhängern gefoltert wurden. "Du-weißt-schon-wer" war zum Zeitpunkt des Geschehens schon "verschwunden". Der Grund für die Misshandlungen war, dass die Lestranges und Barty Crouch jun. herausfinden wollten, wo Lord Voldemort abgeblieben ist. Am Rand erwähnt: Gladys Gudgeon, Griselkrätze Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Geschichte Hogwarts' * Praktische Defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste * Neue Theorie der Numerologie en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AX Kategorie:Übersetzungskritik